The Queen and Her Subjects
by ShortyK
Summary: This fanfic is about Yumi getting involved with Ulrich Stern at Kadic Academy making her life hell with Sissi. Will Sissi somehow get Yumi's scholarship revoked so she has to go back to Japan? Or will Ulrich find a way to keep her there with him?


All rights reserved to Code Lyoko and all involved.

* * *

The Queen and Her Subjects

**Chapter One**

It was that time of year again. Prom was just around the corner and the entire student body could feel the electricity in the air. It was one of the very few times the Kadic Boy's Academy and the Kadic Girl's academy could actually be in the same place at the same time. Though for some this was just another normal day, especially in the case of Yumi Ishiyama. She was a Japanese student who just transferred to Kadic. She won a school scholarship to the academy. Her letter on her culture received merits from schools all over Japan. This enabled her to go to the prestigious academy.

She lucked out and got a wonderful roommate name Aelita Schaefer. Both of her parents were geniuses at computers. Most students at the academy had special connections, and she was one of them. The thing that separated her from everyone else was her genuine politeness. Aelita excepted everyone, wealth or not. Aelita excepted Yumi for who she was and not the fact that she had to earn a scholarship to attend Kadic.

Not everyone was like Aelita though. Sissi Delmas, the headmaster's daughter who overlooked both Kadic campuses, despised Yumi. Everyday she would find some way to push her buttons. Calling her a peasant and that she should be honored to be in her presence. Eventually Sissi got other girls to do the same things only worse. They purposely would ruin her clothes or tear up her things. One day they went as far as to steal Yumi's beloved fan. It was a Japanese symbol of her culture. It was a present from her grandmother.

Prom was just another excuse for Sissi to be snotty toward her. She was always carrying on about how Ulrich Stern, the star soccer player from the boy's side, was going to be her prom date. Yumi was so disgusted. Anyone who would go with that brainless idiot was no one she wanted to meet.

Sissi talked her father into letting them have a casual party in the gym. That way it would be much easier to find a prom date. Aelita was glowing as soon as she found out. Yumi knew it was because of Jeremy Belpois. That is all that she has been talking about for the last few weeks. They met at the library and found they have common interests and she's been head over heels ever since.

"Yumi, you have to go to the casual party with me." Aelita begged.

She knew the other girls would be waiting for her there. They would start with there snide remarks to try and break her spirits. Yumi's face had a cold look to it.

"You don't have to go it you don't want to." Aelita replied. You could tell her spirit was broken.

"No, Aelita I'll go. It's just-"

"The other girls. I know Yumi, but you can't live your life in fear forever. You are the most strongest, independent, girl I know. Don't let them control you like that."

Yumi knew she was right. The only thing that worried her was if she stood up to these girls, would that end her scholarship at the school? Her parents were so proud that she was able to get the best education the world could offer. Would this night ruin everything she had worked for? She didn't have time to think about it, because Aelita was dragging her down to the gym where the party was about to start.

Aelita and Yumi walked in to the gym. The place was decorated with banners and food was placed on tables. For this being a casual party, it seemed very dressed up. It didn't take long until they heard an all to familiar voice.

"Aelita, darling, I still don't understand why you hang out with that." Sissi pointed at Yumi with disgust.

"Sissi, Yumi is a wonderful friend."

Sissi rolled her eyes, and walked away. Then Aelita spotted Jeremy and grabbed Yumi's arm and walked eagerly towards them.

"Aelita!" Jeremy said with delight. They hugged real quick and both were blushing. Aelita cleared her throat.

"Jeremy, I want you to meet my friend Yumi."

"How do you do?" Jeremy asked politely shaking her hand.

"Not to bad. Thank you." Yumi responded politely.

"So uh.. Aelita. W-would you care to dance?" Jeremy said quietly. Aelita looked at Yumi but Yumi nodded her permission.

They walked off to the dance floor hand in hand. Yumi found a spot on the bleachers and sat alone. Of course that didn't last when Sissi and Laura Gauthier walked up to her.

"Oh Yumi, when are you going back to China?" Sissi asked.

"I'm Japanese Sissi, but of course with all that air in your head how could you possibly have known that?"

Sissi turned red, but it was now Laura's turn.

"Yumi, there is roughly 5700 Kadic boys. I bet not even a single one would come with in 10 feet of you. Giving you 0% chance to go to prom, so why don't you go back to Japan and be poor there?"

Yumi clenched her teeth. She could take both of these girls down, but she knew the consequences. Sissi's dad being the headmaster and Laura's mom owning a top notch Lawyer firm, she didn't have a chance. Yumi sighed and got up and started heading toward the exit. Yumi's eyes staid on her feet the whole time. Completely on accident she ran into someone and fell to the ground. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"Uff. Hey you okay?" A boy asked. He had chocolate brown hair that was kept to the side. He had a lean built. He knelt down to help her up. She went to take his hand when she heard a voice call out.

"Ulrich, dear, why are you helping that peasant up when you could be paying attention to me?"

"You're Ulrich Stern?" Yumi asked almost shocked.

"Um, yeah why?"

Yumi stood up and walked straight out the building with not even a thank you. She was half way to the dorm when someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you think? I don't need yet another person to taunt me while I'm here!" Yumi spat.

Ulrich had a complete confused look on his face.

"Look I'm a little lost here. Care to fill me in?"

"I do care actually." Yumi turned and walked off leaving Ulrich behind.

**Chapter Two**

"Yumi, I've been looking everywhere for you! What happened?" Aelita asked.

"I ran into Ulrich Stern, Sissi's boyfriend. He followed me half way to the dorm, but I told him to leave me alone."

"Ulrich Stern isn't Sissi's boyfriend Yumi. Sissi is obsessed with him. He can't stand it."

"No offense, Aelita but I could care less about Ulrich's love life. Besides I have to leave for work."

Yumi grabbed her apron and headed off towards Nikko de Palo. It was a family run bakery, though they hired kids in schools that needed money. That is how Yumi met Odd Della Robia, her best friend besides Aelita. He was always in a good mood, and a great listener. After closing time they spend hours dishing their life story to each other. Yumi appreciated this time. His blonde hair was standing up as normal, and his apron covered his purple outfit. He had a wicked smile and is known as a player.

"Yumi! Long time no see! How is Kadic Hell?"

Odd yelled out. Yumi smiled at his remark, because she did feel like Kadic was Hell on Earth.

"Oh you know, the usual."

They laughed and began making dough together. A customer walked in and ordered then walked over to a table. Yumi and Odd was probably the best workers Nikko ever had. They knew how to have fun, but get down to business. Another person walked in only this time she recognized him.

"I'll have a regular donut and some milk." Ulrich said.

He looked up to see Yumi.

"Yumi, you work here?" Ulrich said astonished.

"Um, yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I just think it's cool."

Yumi rolled her eyes and gave him his order.

"What time you get off?"

"Hey buddy, if you can't tell she doesn't want anything to do with you." Odd said flatly.

Oh how much she loved Odd right now. Ulrich's eyes dropped and walked towards the exit. He took one last look at her and walked out.

"Okay, Yumi you need to explain some stuff."

"Later Odd. I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded and they finished there work in peace.

**Chapter Three**

Ulrich got the picture and left her alone. Anytime he came to the bakery he made sure to order from Odd. Though of course this wouldn't last for long.

"Yumi, you shouldn't be so hard on Ulrich! He might even ask you to prom, if you would just give him a chance!" Aelita pleaded.

"Aelita, for the last time I do not want anything to do with that Sissi loving, soccer star, rich, hot-"

Yumi bit her tongue after she realized what she just said. Aelita had a satisfied smile on her face.

"Yumi, maybe you should give him a chance. Please for me?"

Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with this stubborn pink haired girl, she complied.

"Fine, but it's a double date with you and Jeremy."

"Deal." She said hardly able to contain her excitement.

* * *

"Jeremy, I have no idea what her deal is. She walks into me, I try to help her up and she blows up at me. I go into a bakery and she basically stabbed me with her eyes. Now tell me again why we are going on a double date?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy chuckled at his friend's response. He pushed up his glasses before answering.

"It's simple, because Aelita asked her nicely. So please try not to bring up the whole dagger eyes, and you might survive through dinner."

Ulrich sighed loudly which made Jeremy laugh even harder.

"And all this time Ulrich, I thought YOU were the ladies man?"

Ulrich rolled his eyes and returned to his gloomy state.

* * *

"

Aelita, tell me again why we were going to Pon Chon Lièvre? You know I can't afford that!" Yumi said angrily.

"Don't worry Yumi, I will pay for your meal. It is the least I could do." Aelita said brushing off her comment.

The girls were getting dressed for the past 3 hours. Yumi wore a simple black dress that made her look stunning. Aelita wore an elegant pink dress and matching high heels. Together they walked over to KBA to be taken to the restaurant. Ulrich was dressed in all black, including with shirt and tie. Jeremy on the other hand wore a tan sports jacket and white slacks, with a white shirt and tie.

Jeremy motioned to a nice town car and they all got in. Ulrich still had a grumpy expression on his face and he stared out the window. Jeremy shook his head in disappointment. The car ride was awkward for the most part. Yumi gave Jeremy some credit by trying to make small talk. The restaurant was even worse, if that was possible. Ulrich didn't say a single word the whole time and Yumi was getting very irritated. Finally she had enough and pulled him to the side.

"What is your problem? She hissed.

"My problem? What about yours! For weeks I've been trying to be nice to YOU and you completely blow up on me! Now I'm trying to take your advice and stay away and now your blowing up on me for that! Yumi, you seriously need to make up your!"

Yumi looked down and took a deep breath. Ulrich realized he hurt her feelings, instantly tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry Yumi its just-"

"No your right. I shouldn't be acting so rudely to you. Sissi just makes me so mad and teases me because she knows there is nothing I can do to stop her. I figured you would be just as bad if not worse."

"Tell you the truth, Sissi is OBSESSED with me! She has this crazy idea that I am going to prom with her!"

They laughed at his remark.

"How about we start over?" Ulrich asked.

"Okay, I'm Yumi Ishiyama. The only reason why I can afford to go to Kadic is because I won a scholarship over in Japan."

"I'm Ulrich Stern, and the only reason why I'm going to Kadic is because my dad says I'm too dumb for public school."

"Wow that is harsh."

"Tell me about it. How about we discuss this back at the dinner table before Jeremy and Aelita thinks we've killed each other."

"Agreed."

The two headed back to the dinner table and tried to enjoy the rest of their evening.


End file.
